Precision analog circuits and systems are generally supplied with operating energy from a power supply having stringent specifications regarding output noise and power supply rejection (PSR). A linear voltage regulator having low output noise and high PSR can be used, for example, and can be referred to as an LDO (low-dropout) regulator. According to various applications, an LDO regulator can be coupled to an energy source such as a battery or to an output of a switched-mode power supply (SMPS). An LDO implemented in an integrated circuit can use a discrete decoupling capacitor external to the integrated circuit to help meet an instantaneous load current demand of a load circuit that the LDO drives. Discrete capacitors can be used for other purposes, such as to help reduce noise at an output of a voltage reference circuit, where the voltage reference circuit is coupled to the LDO regulator.